Talk:Kudelia Aina Bernstein
Birthdate? Where did her birthdate info came from? Because it's weird...... The current show takes place in PD 323, a calender that's going up as time passes. Her birthdate is stated here as 348. That would have to mean she's from the future. So there's probabaly an error somewhere....I guess?-SuperSonicSP (talk) 04:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Here was when the edit added in.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:29, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Kudelia x Atra Can't we agree that they're in love and that's why they're married? Please add Atra to Kudelia's love interests and vice versa permanently. Tetiyus (talk) 18:54, April 10, 2017 (UTC) There was extra Info About The Series, which someone uploaded on tumblr that Mentions That Kudelia & Atra Are Married at the End of the Series + Other Info about some of the other characters that lived? --Carnegg (talk) 21:50, April 10, 2017 (UTC) The first point is completely incorrect though. Gaelio spends most of his screen time in Season 2 walking around unplugged from the Type E System. Perception1 (talk) 22:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC) : What you're talking about was probably meant figuratively and not literally. I.e. Gaelio can't move forward if Type E still exists. Tetiyus (talk) 10:34, April 11, 2017 (UTC) See, that's the entire problem. "Probably" is not certain so we don't know what to believe. In addition, I've seen claims from voice actors and even the director Nagai that outright contradict Okada, the main writer. For example, despite the fact that Okada claimed in an official interview that the ending and storyline of IBO went through various revisions and changes, while the actors and Nagai are claiming the opposite. So who should we believe? Perception1 (talk) 20:49, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I feel we should allow the new info from Okada as fact. Also we should permantlly mark Kudelia as Atra's wife and vice versa also her being Akatsuki mother. Pixelated Prophet (talk) 03:38, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :If you have an source involving Okada then post the link here.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 04:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :At the moment, one tweet gives no source--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 04:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :Whereas the other appears to attribute the claim to Shino's voice actor, not Okada.--FortressMaximus #realcanon #TruEU #webuylegends (Talk) 04:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Only the last statement in that tweet is attributed to Shino's voice actor. The rest seems to be statements made by some kind of moderator or spokesperson. And the tweet does give a source, an official Gundam IBO event: x . Why can't we rely on statements made by numerous witnesses of the event. :::Here's proof the event happened: x Sadly, no detailed event reports have been published so far. Tetiyus (talk) 10:33, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :A sequel was recently announced, so it's quite possible to assume that the nature of their relationship will be explained in this new anime. Personally, I think that although their relationship was not openly stated as romantic, such pairing is entirely possible, given their situation. ShibaBrother (talk) 08:10, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: :::I know you guys are arguing that whole sister wives thing, but about halfway through S2, I started getting the felling that Atra was heteroflexible. She clarifies at one point that she cares similarly deeply for Kudelia as she does for Mika(Kudelia said the same thing). In fact I think you have to wilfully ignore some stuff to not get the feeling that Atra is a bi-curious person,